Kau dan Aku Selalu Bersama
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Shiho dan Shinichi, remaja berusia 14 tahun pergi dari rumah. Warning : OOC banget! Jangan salahkan author gaje ini...
1. Chapter 1

Hai kawan kawan! Aku kembali! Insyaaalah ini akan menjadi multichap! Dukung aku yah!

Disclaimer : Hiks... Detective Conan bukan punya ku. Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya sama Aoyama Gosho sensei! Hehehehe...

**Happy reading!**

Hari ini Saudara kembar sudah tiba di tempat kost baru mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyesal harus pindah dari rumah megah mereka. Mereka hanya ingin hidup mandiri. Kini mereka berdua sedang menyantap makan siang di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari kost mereka.

XXxxXX

"Hei, Shiho! Kau dengar apa kata ku tidak sih!" bentak seorang laki laki berambut hitam yang mengomel pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku dengar koq!" jawab sang adik yang di ketahui bernama Shiho Kudo yang tengah melamun sambil meresapi lagu dari I podnya.

"Tapi kamu masih pake headset! Pasti kamu gak dengar!" bentak kakaknya, Shinichi Kudo.

"Ih! Dibilangin aku denger!" bantah sang adik.

"Jadi mulai besok kita harus cari sekolah yang bagus. Terus cari kerja part time." Ucap Shinichi.

"Iya iya. Aku ngerti. Aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong bayarin makanannya." Jawab Shiho nyelonong ke luar kafe.

"Heh! Mau kemana kau!" seru Shinichi.

"Katanya suruh cari sekolah? Gimana sih! Aku cari kerja. Kau cari kerja. Okey! Bye!" jawab Shiho.

"Dasar anak ini!" seru Shinichi dalam hati.

XXxxXX

Shiho's POV

Hah…. Menyebalkan! Kakak koq jadi cerewet gini sih. Hai, kawan kawan! Perkenalkan Aku Shiho Kudo. Umur 14 tahun yang baru lulus SMP. Aku dan kakakku ,Shinichi Kudo pindah dari Jepang tempat kediaman kami. Ayah dan Ibu mulanya tidak mengijinkan. Tapi setelah kami berdua memohon, akhirnya kami boleh pindah ke New York ini. Sebenarnya kami memutuskan kesini karena malas melihat ayah dan ibu kami yang selalu bertengkar. Yah… Kami juga sebal melihat sikap semua orang yang selalu hormat pada kami karena kami keturunan bangsawan. Aku ingin mencari teman sejati tanpa mengenal status derajat. Dan itu menjadi salah satu tujuanku.

Kakiku membawaku ke perpustakaan kota. Yah.. Daripada repot repot cari sekolah dengan berkeliling, mending cari di internet kan? Setuju gak? Hehehe… Perpustakaan kota ini dilengkapi Wifi. Jadi aku bias internetan deh!

Aku dengan sabar menekuni daftar sekolah yang terdekat, biar gak kejauhan. Dengan cepat aku menggeraka kursor. Dan aku memilah milih nama SMA yang cocok dengan bakat kami berdua. Shinichi pandai sepak bola. Dia pernah menjuarai beberap[a pertandingan bergengsi. Saat dia main basket, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Kadang ikut main. Lalu, aku sendiri mungkin bidang bisnis ya? Sejak kecil aku memang selalu dididik agar menjadi wanita karir yang sukses supaya bisa meneruskan perusahaan milik keluargaku. Ibuku, punya sebuah perusahaan prodak kecantikan. Sedangkan, ayahku punya perusahaan otomotif. Rasanya berat sekali. Aku malas menuruti keinginan mereka yang kini semakin sering bertengkar.

Yah, tinggal beberapa SMA. SMA Sanit Angel, SMA Cordalia, dan SMA Crisht gikl. Aku semakin malas memandang laptop. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, aku segera menutup laptop ku. Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, tiba tiba ada yang memegang pundak ku. Aku merinding. Di perpustakaan ini memang hanya ada aku, karena matahari telah berada di ujung barat. Aku penasaran, tapi aku juga takut melihat ke belakang. Kejadian kejadian yang sering ku toton di film horror terus berkelebat di kepalaku.

"Shiho, kenapa masih disini?" Tanya seseorang yang memegang pundak ku.

Aku langsung berbalik dan memukul kepalanya. Aku sebal sekali. Dia sudah membuatku hampir mati berdiri. Aku tahu sekali suara ini. Suara kakak kembarku, Shinichi.

"Hei! Kau ini! Kenapa tiba tiba memukulku!" serunya.

"Kau bodoh! Mengagetkan aku saja!" Aku menjawabnya sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Awas kau ya!" Seru Shinichi sambil mengejarku.

Sorry singakat banget. OOC banget yah! Tapi... Review yah...! Hehehehe.. (Devil's smile)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo.. Kawan kawan! Akhirnya bisa update. Ini dia chapter 2!

Disclaimer : Oh... Aoyama Gosho... Ampunilah saya yang sengaja meminjam karakter karakter anda! #ditimpuk massa karena kegajean.

**Happy Reading!**

"Shiho! Bangun kamu! Gak tahu apa aku laper berat!" teriak Shinichi di depan kasur Shiho.

Shinichi sedang berusaha membangunkan Shiho yang kelelahan karena kemarin lembur. Tapi, Shiho tidak bergeming dari kasur nyamannya.

"He…! Shiho! Aku tahu kamu dah bangun! Jangan pura pura lo!" Teriak Shinichi lagi.

Shinichi pun merasa sebal tidak dihiraukan oleh Shiho yang sebenarnya memang ngantuk berat.

Akhirnya dia punya ide. Dia langsung bangkit dari depan kasur Shiho menuju kamar mandi. Dia membasahi tangannya. Lalu, dia mengusapkan tangannya yang basah ke muka Shiho.

"Shin...!" Teriak Shiho yang kaget.

"Syukur lho! Udah cepet buatin aku nasi goreng! Lagian kemarin kamu gak masak sih! Aku jadi laper nih!" Ucap Shinichi melipat tangan ke depan dadanya sambil melihat adik kembarnya yang baru bangun.

"Shin bodoh! Aku kan masih ngantuk! Gak tahu apa aku lembur!" Rukia mengelak.

"Alasan! Cepet masak!" Perintah Toushiro.

Shiho dengan muka merengut rengut bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Shinichi masih menghadap laptop putih kesayangannya saat Shiho masuk dapur dan memasak.

XXxxXX

"Shinichi, Makanannya sudah siap. Cepat duduk!" panggil Shiho dari meja makan.

"Yo!" jawab Shinichi singkat.

Shinichi segera duduk di samping Shiho dan langsung menyambar sepiring nasi goreng buatan Shiho yang berbau sedap.

"Shin, dah dapet kerjaan lum?" Tanya Shiho yang masih menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng.

"Belum. Susah juga carinya. Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Yah… kemarin dah dapet 3 sekolah. Tapi masih bingung. Oya, Kita belum kenalan sama penghuni kost ini lho!" ucap Shiho.

"Besok besok aja lah. Kita aja masih sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu yah. Mungkin baliknya sore-an." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ha..! Rakus bener! Kan nasi gorengnya banyak! Tumben banyak! Biasanya ampe males makan." ucap Shiho heran.

"Diam kamu! Kemarin aku kelelahan. Dah…." Ucap Shinichi menyambar jaket putihnya dan pergi.

XXxxXX

Shiho's POV

Hah….. Aku malas pergi kemana mana. Mending lanjutin tidur ah…!

Tok tok tok

Hah…. Ada tamu. Siapa yah? Aku langsung membukakan pintu. Dan di balik pintu ada seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Halo…! Aku penghuni kamar sebelah." Sapanya ramah.

"Ha- hai….! Silahkan masuk." Ucapku mempersilahkannya masuk dan kami duduk di sofa.

"Hai.. Kenalkan namaku Ran Mouri kelas XI SMA Cordalia. Kau? Tanyanya ramah.

"Aku Shiho Kudo. Baru pindah kemarin. Sebenarnya saya baru lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan SMA disini." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu masuk SMA ku saja. SMA ku cukup favorit lho! Oh maaf aku Cuma bisa kenalan aja. Soalnya aku udah ada janji." Ucap sedikit malu.

"Ok! Tidak apa apa koq! Kamu sudah mau ke sini aku berterima kasih. Nanti malam datanglah untuk makan malam bersama."Tawarku.

" Ok!"Dia pun berlalu. Yah… Untung cepat pulang. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bingung mau ke sekolah mana lagi. SMA Cordalia, I am coming! Tapi, gara gara ada tamu aku jadi gak ngantuk. Aku mau ke perpustakaan kota lagi lah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi kesana. Dengan berbekal Ipod silver kesayanganku, aku menempuh perjalan dengan bersenandung.

Sampai sana aku langsung mencari buku History. I like History. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku membacanya dengan cermat. Aku begitu menghayati buku ini. Tapi hari semakin sore dan aku mulai merasa diperhatikan. Walau pun aku memperhatikan buku, aku tetap memperhatikan sekitar ku. Dan akhirnya aku menangkap seorang pria berambut juga.

Lalu tiba tiba menghampiri ku.

"Hai… Aku Kaitou Kuroba . Kelas X SMA Cordalia. Kau?" dioa memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku…" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya Shinichi sudah menarik keah belakangku.

"Aku pinjam dia ya? "Ucap Shin. Dia langsung menarik ku keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku mencoba melawannya. Tapi ternyata tubuh yang tak pernah olah raga ini kalah dengan tubuh Shinyang sering main sepak bola.

"Apa apaan sih?" Ucap ku sebal pada Shinichi setelah kami keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Mama nelpon kamu terus. Tapi gak diangkat angkat. Dia khawatir dan meminta ku mencari kamu. Dasar ngerepotin." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Iya iya. Nanti aku telpon balik. Oh ya, temenin belanja yuk!" ajakku.

"Ok. Kemana?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya, ke pasar lah! Masa ke rumah sakit." Jawab ku sedikit mengejek.

Eh… Dia malah njitak aku.

"Dasar! Maksudku pasar mana?" ucapnya kesal.

"Umm… Terserah kamu lah." Jawab ku sekenanya.

Kami pun meluncur dengan motor matic super keren punya Shinichi.

XXxxXX

Shinichi's POV

Hah…. Kenapa Shiho cerewetnya cuma sama aku sih?. Yah tak apa apa lah. Dari pada dia pendiam, aku malah takut..

"Shin….. Ayo ambil tepungnya di atas tuh!" seru Shiho pada ku sambil menunjuk ke arah tepung yang ada di atas ku.

"Iya…" Jawabku biasa sambil mengambil sekarung tepung yang lumayan berat.

Kami berdua sedang belanja. Kata Shiho, dia mengundang teman se kost datang makan malam. Aku malas berhubungan dengan mereka. Aku sebal melihat orang orang yang keren banget dan suka mencubit cubit pipiku. Tapi untungnya kini aku sudah besar, jadi bisa ngelawan cewek cewek yang menyebalkan itu. Yah.. Walaupun aku suka pamer sama Shiho sih! Aku cukup senang dengan kelebihan ku ini. Aku memang jadi cowok super sombong di luar karena aku kurang suka bergaul dengan sekitar. Tapi seiring waktu aku mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat ku jadi orang terbodoh sedunia. Dan dia lah orang yang aku cintai. Yah, dia Shiho. Waktu kecil dia memang kurang bisa bergaul. Sekarang pun dia malah sangat dingin dan tertutup pada dunia luar. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Dia hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi di depan ku. Itulah yang membuat ku menyukainya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudara ku. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa cinta ini.

"Shin...! Ngapain sih melamun? Cepet jalan dan Bantu aku membawa semua plastik ini." Seru Shiho.

Dengan malas aku membawa plastik plastik itu.

tbc

Ha? Bagaimana ini? Maafkan saya yang telah membuat banyak tipo. Saya harap anda sekalian mau me Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Maksih banget yang udah review! Atas dukungan nya, saya berhasil melanjut kan ff ini.

Disclaimer : Oh... Aoyama Gosho... Ampunilah saya yang sengaja meminjam karakter karakter anda! #ditimpuk massa karena kegajean.

**Happy Reading!**

Hari ini Shinichi bangun lebih awal, dia menatap Shiho yang masih tertidur. Nyenyak sekali tidur nya. Muka nya yang manis membuat Shinichi tersenyum sendirian. Shinichi merasa aneh pada diri nya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa mencintai adiknya sendiri. Lalu tiba tiba ia mengetuk kepala nya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Dia berpaling dari pekerjaan nya memandangi Shiho dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir susu hangat. Susu coklat yang menenangkan pikiran.

XXxxXX

Shiho bangun kesiangan. Dia pun langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi. Suara jebar jebur pun langsung berbunyi menandakan air dingin telah membasahi tubuh gadis cantik itu. Setelah melakukan ritual hariannya, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut keemasan nya yang basah. Dia menatap bingung Kakak laki laki nya yang mematung menatap layar laptop nya dengan keseriusan tingkat tinggi. 'Kesurupan apa lagi nih anak?' pikir Shiho.

"Serius banget sih? Lagi ngapain?" ucap Shiho yang menghampiri Shinichi.

"Hmmm…." Respon Shinichi. Shiho ikut melihat laptop Shinichi. 'Tumben ni anak baca berita Aneh...' batin Shiho.

"Berita hilangnya pesawat yah,.. Ckckck…." Ucap Shiho biasa aja.

"Kamu gak tahu hari apa ini yah?" Tanya Shinichi lemah.

"Hari Rabu kan. Kamu lupa?" jawab Shiho bingung sendiri. Shiho menatap Shinichi. Tatapan Shinichi kosong. Shiho jadi takut. Jangan jangan Shinichi kena hantu kost an ini?

"Hn…. Kamu bener bener lupa atau sengaja lupa sih? Ini hari ulang tahun mu." Jawab Shinichi menggelengkan kepala.

"Benar kah? Trus…" tuntut Shiho. Shiho sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hari ulang tahun nya itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah perubahan sikap Shinichi.

"Keluarga kita semua rencananya mau buat pesta kejutan. Dan mereka mau kesini. Itu pesawat yang mereka naiki!" Teriak Shinichi emosi. Muka nya merah menahan tangis.

Shiho hanya mematung.

"Kau bercanda kan Shinichi?" Tanya Shiho takut takut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius." Jawab Shinichi pasti sambil memandang mata Shiho lekat lekat.

Tubuh Shiho melemas. Akhirnya ia jatuh berdiri dengan kedua lutut nya. Shinichi langsung memeluk nya. Shiho benar benar bingung. Haruskah dia sedih karena musibah itu? Haruskah ia senang karena keluarga angkatnay memperhatikannya? Haruskah ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena gara gara dirinya orang tua nya dan Shinichi terkena musibah? Dia benar benar bingung.

Shinichi mendahului tangis mereka. Shiho merasa Shinichi mengeluarkan air mata sehingga membuat T shirt Shiho bangian pundak basah. Shiho tidak menangis. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan air sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi. Mereka berencana menjauhkan diri dari orang tua mereka. Dan kini mereka benar benar jauh. Jauh sekali.

XXxxXX

Mereka akhirnya mulai tenang. Sudah pukul 1 siang tapi mereka sama sekali belum makan apa apa. Untuk itu Shiho segera memasak bubur untuk sarapan , bukan tapi makan siang mereka.

Shinichi masih memandangi laptop nya, mencari korban jiwa pesawat hilang itu. Shinichi memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong setelah melihat daftar nama seluruh keluarganya tercantum. Seluruh perasaan sedih berkecamuk di hati Shinichi.

Shiho yang melihat mata Shinichi yang membengkak segera mengompres nya dengan air dingin. Shiho hanya meghela napas saat melihat daftar korban tersebut. 'Karma benar benar terjadi', pikir Shiho.

Shiho menyuruh Shinichi makan. Tapi Shinichi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Shiho segera menyodorkannya semangkuk bubur hangat. Da terus menyuruhnya untuk makan. Tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh pada Shinichi.

Akhirnya Shiho menyodorinya sesendok penuh bubur ke depan mulut nya. Dan pelan pelan Shinicihi membuka nya. Shiho pun menyuapi nya. Setelah menghabisakan bubur nya, terdengar ponsel Shinchi berdering. Shiho segera mengangkat nya karena ia berpikir Shinichi tidak akan mengngkatnya.

"Halo? Di sini Shiho Kudo." Ucap Shiho yang menerima telepon.

"Saya, Gin. Maaf, apakah anda berdua sudah mendengar berita nya?" Tanya Gin. Gin adalah pelayan paling dipercaya oleh keluarga Kudo.

"Hm.. Sudah." Jawab Shiho lemah.

" Saya harap anda berdua tidak terlalu sedih. Kami membutuh kan anda berdua di sini." Ucap Gin.

"Ok! Kami akan tiba di sana besok pagi. Terima kasih atas perhatian. Sampai jumpa." Balas Shiho sambil menutup telepon.

Shiho kembali memandang Shinichi dengan sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Dia menghela napas kembali.

"Kau dengar? Kita akan kembali ke Jepang sore ini." Ucap Shiho datar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku yang pesan tiket. Kau yang minta urus kan pendaftaran SMA " jawab Shinichi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk nya sejak pagi.

"Tidak . Aku yang pesan tiket. Kau urus itu. OK?" tawar Shiho sambil memegang tangan Shinichi.

"OK" jawab Shinichi yang kembali duduk di sofa.

Shiho segera bersiap siap dan pergi ke bandara.

XXxxXX

Setelah mendapat 2 tiket, Shiho segera kembali untuk membereskan barang barang nya dan Shinichi. Sampai di rumah, Shinichi belum kembali. Akhirnya Shiho lah yang membereskan barang barang Shinichi. Setelah semua siap, ia duduk di sofa sambil berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan. 'Apa yah yang akan terjadi lagi. Apa belum cukup kesialan ku dalam hidup ini. Dulu gara gara aku orang tua kandung ku meninggal, sekarang gara gara aku lagi orang tua angkat ku meninggal. Apa aku bunuh diri aja yah? Mati konyol, No! Trus, kapan kesialan ini berakhir. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Tuhan menakdirkan seperti ini. Tapi... ' Shiho mulai menitikkan air mata. Tiba tiba ada yang merangkul nya dari belakang.

"Sudah lah Shiho! Jangan nangis." ucap Shinichi yang telah berada di belakang nya.

"Yah.. Aku tidak menangis. Kau yang menangis." sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan segera membawa tas nya dan Shiho keluar, ke bandara.

XXxxXX

"Selamat datang, Tuan Shinichi. Selamat datang, Nona Shiho." sapa seluruh pelayan keluarga Kudo.

Mereka telah berada di kediaman keluarga Kudo. Shinichi dan Shiho segera menyerahkan barang barang mereka pada pelayan. Gin mendekati mereka.

"Hari ini ada acara pertemuan seluruh perusahaan keluarga anda. Mohon salah satu dari anda menghadirinya." ucap pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Kudo ini.

Shiho menoleh ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi pun mengangguk.

"Saya yang akan menghadirinya" kata Shiho sambil melangkah menuju Shinichi yang sudah berada di ruang makan.

Ruang makan mewah dan lega ini sangat sunyi. Di ruang makan ini ada sekitar 12 kursi. Dulu setiap kursi ada yang menempati, tapi kini hanya ada 2 kursi yang diduduki. Dulu ruangan ini penuh canda tawa, tapi sekarang hanya ada senyum sedih dari kedua kakak beradik ini. Mereka makan dalam kesunyian. Shinichi benar benar canggung dengan keadaan ini. Tapi Shinichi selalu tersenyum dan sama sekali tak menyalahkan Shiho atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini. Shiho selalu memasang wajah tegar. Padahal dalam hati nya, dia sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka (tepatnya orang tua Shinichi).

Setelah makan, Shiho segera beranjak ke kamar nya. Dia harus bersiap siap mengikuti rapat di kantor.

Selesai mandi, Shiho pun berpakaian. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan blazer putih, kemeja putih, serta rok putih selutut. Shiho menatap dirinya bingung.

'Mengapa Tuhan sama sekali tidak mencabut nyawa ku yang selalu saja membawa musibah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Apa aku pantas mengikuti rapat ini? Apa aku pantas berada di rumah ini lagi? Dan yang paling utama, apa aku masih pantas berada di samping Shinichi Kudo dan mendapat senyum hangat nya?' keluh Shiho.

Shinichi masuk ke kamar Shiho yang tak terkunci.

"Shini! Ketuk pintu dulu donk!" seru Shiho yang sebal.

"Hahaha.. Biarin! Makasih ya Shiho dah gantiin aku. Aku gak suka ma bisnis seperti itu" ucap Shinichi yang duduk di tepi kasur Shiho.

"Kembali." ucap Shiho duduk di samping Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan nya nih?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bagaima kalau perusahaan ini kita titipkan pada Gin? Aku yakin dia mau mengurusnya." ujar Shiho.

"OK lah! Tapi kau harus tetap mengawasinya." kata Shinichi.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu yah!" kata Shiho setelah melirik ke jam tangan putih yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bye"

tbc

Shiho :" Di suruh author gaje buat bales review, Shin!"

Shin :"Ok lah! Buat Atin, tenang saya adalah ShinShi lover."

Shiho :" Buat moist fla , dah jelas kan?"

Airin :"Siapa yang kau bilang gaje, Shiho!" (Dateng gak diundang, pulang tak diantar)

Shiho:"Tentu saja kau." Shiho men deathglare Airin. Eh, Airin mbales.

Airin :"Akan ku buat kau menderita, Shiho!"

Shiho:"Ampun.." Shiho sujud sujud.

Airin:" Akhirnya aku mengalahkan mu Shiho." Airin tersenyum sinis.

Masih banyak miss typo(s) yah? OK~ Review~!


End file.
